


Shine like gold

by supcl4ra (klari19)



Series: KurooAka Week [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feels, M/M, cute kurooaka for the last day of the week ;u;, morning sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klari19/pseuds/supcl4ra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo wakes up to the faint sound of birds chirping and leaves rustling. His eyelids flutter open and he blinks slowly, shutting his eyes tightly then opening them again as he stretches his mouth open to activate his sleepy facial muscles. The soft morning light coming through the top of the tent isn't bright enough to blind him, thankfully.</p><p>A soft, dreamy sigh rises beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine like gold

**Author's Note:**

> For KurooAka Week, Day 7: Lights OR ~~Unrequited~~.
> 
> It's the last day of the week and I'm feeling kinda emotional omg. I had _lots_ of fun while producing my works for this week, and right now I'm about to go check out all the other works that were posted by the other KurooAka shippers throughout the week!  
>  So, for the last day, here's something really short but also really cute ;u; [Here's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DVIFQJiPWvc) some mood music for when you read! I hope you enjoy this!❤

Kuroo wakes up to the faint sound of birds chirping and leaves rustling. His eyelids flutter open and he blinks slowly, shutting his eyes tightly then opening them again as he stretches his mouth open to activate his sleepy facial muscles. The soft morning light coming through the top of the tent isn't bright enough to blind him, thankfully.

A soft, dreamy sigh rises beside him.

Kuroo lets his head fall to the side and gazes at the form cuddled up against his side, sleeping soundly with his head resting atop Kuroo’s outstretched arm.

Akaashi mumbles softly in his sleep, something Kuroo can’t quite understand, but the older one smiles nonetheless. The sight of a relaxed Akaashi, his presence reassuring by his side, makes Kuroo’s heart flutter and his chest warm up.

A gentle ray of sun lights up Akaashi’s profile, and Kuroo observes as it catches in the boy’s eyelashes, casts a soft shadow under his lips, makes his messy strands of hair shine like gold.

Kuroo reaches up – slowly, hesitantly, because he doesn’t want to rouse Akaashi –, and strokes the younger one’s hair; his fingers curl into black silky strands, dive into sun-warmed locks. He smiles breathily as Akaashi hums softly and shifts just a little closer to him at the touch.

After a few moments, he realizes his arm obscures Akaashi’s face, and he attempts to take it away. He wants to gaze at him once more with the sun kissing his skin, but is prevented from doing so when Akaashi’s hand reaches up and twines his fingers with Kuroo’s. Kuroo’s hand stills, and his heartbeat stops; he’s afraid that he’s woken Akaashi with all of the movement. He’s proven wrong when Akaashi only exhales a warm breath, which brushes Kuroo’s arm softly.

Akaashi grips Kuroo’s hand gently, and his lips move slowly, emitting soft sounds and mumbled words. Kuroo leans his head closer and strains his ear so that he can hear better.

“Mmm… Tetsu… Love…”

The incoherent murmurs make Kuroo shut his eyes tightly and bite down on his own lips to prevent small sounds from slipping out. His heart trembles inside his chest, and he falls short of breath for a moment. Finally, he takes in a deep breath and looks down at his sleeping lover once more.

“I love you too… My Keiji…” He whispers, the soft morning breeze carrying his voice past the tent and into the forest surrounding them.

Akaashi’s grip around his hand tightens ever so softly, and Kuroo doesn’t know if it’s because he heard him, or if it’ because of a dream Akaashi is having, but he doesn’t care.

All that matters is the warmth of the contact…

And the proximity of their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> ohhhh man TuT i poured all my feels into this dlkfgjhelk;  
> kuroosthighz | tumblr


End file.
